Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 115: Physically Unfit
by 1942
Summary: Seeing a scrawny man carry an exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht with ease at a promotion for the newly established Ultra Strong Gym at Central City Park after drinking a weird protein drink, Alphonse and Trisha tell Edward, Winry and the kids what they saw, making Maes wanting to join!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 115: Physically Unfit

Episode 115

"Physically Unfit"

NOTE #1: The season 3 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park Ultra Strong Gym Promo, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 10:03 AM

At the Central City Park, a medium brown-haired man wearing a black gym sweater over a black t-shirt, black gym pants, gray socks and bluish-gray sneakers named Coach Brynes, who as a raspy, drill sergeant voice and in front of four, identical beefy gym trainers with black buzz cut hair wearing black sleeve-less shirts, gray pants and white socks crossing their arms with smiles, who are in front of a table with a green table clothes bellow dozens of yet to be known orange protein drinks and opened white boxes that say "Ultra Strong Gym" that with a blue barbell under it that holds yet to be known fliers, which is in front of a banner that says "Ultra Strong Gym" written in lightning bolts below a picture of a blue barbell that is held by two black banner poles sticked into the ground, is loudly about promote his newly established Ultra Strong Gym to dozens of people. **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GATHER AROUND! GATHER AROUND!"** Coach Brynes announced loudly as he waves his hands on himself and his promo while the screen zooms out of him, his gym trainers, the table of yet to be known orange protein drinks and opened white boxes that say "Ultra Strong Gym" with the blue barbell under it that is hold yet to be known fliers and the promo's banner held by two black banner poles, which are all next to an exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht. **"ARE YOU TIRED OF BEING A WEAKLING!?"** Coach Brynes asked loudly as he points at dozens of people with his left index finger who've come to see his gym's promo, including a scrawny, short hair blonde man wearing an orange and white plaid t-shirt, dark tan pants, white socks and brown shoes, a bald, black man with a black beard wearing a dark gray and yellow plaid gym jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, dark gray pants, blue socks and gray shoes, an overweight girl with long, curly brown hair wearing a short sleeved, light gray Hawaiian t-shirt that has back, flying birds on it over a green t-shirt, pale gray pants, pale green socks and pale gray shoes, a two month pregnant Asian girl with reddish-brown medium hair and bangs, a pale white jacket over a sleeveless, aqua marine shirt, dark blue pants and pale brown high heels covering her bare feet, a middle-aged, semi-bald overweight man with gray anf black hair, a gray and black beard wearing round sun glasses, a pale black beret, a pale blue Hawaiian t-shirt with white palm trees on it, white pants, black socks and pale black shoes, a barrel chested man with short, semi-gelled back dark blonde hair wearing light gray rimmed glasses, a red and white plaid t-shirt, white socks and dark brown shoes and a nerdy man with short, gelled-back blonde hair, a red sweater vest over a white business shirt, dark green pants, white socks, black shoes and a gray and red plaid business tie, who are all in the middle of the crowd. **"HATE LIFTING THOSE HEAVYWEIGHTS!?"** Coach Brynes asked loudly offscreen as Alphonse and Trisha, in their normal clothes, are carrying their groceries, with Alphonse holding a grocery bag of random stuff in his right hand and a vanilla ice cream cone in his left hand while Trisha holds two bags of random stuff in her left hand and a medium soda in her right hand. **"WELL I'VE GOT THE ANSWER TO ALL YOUR PROBLEMS!"** Coach Brynes continued loudly offscreen as Alphonse notices his gym promo. "Wait! Mom, wait!" Alphonse said as he respectfully pokes his mother's left shoulder with his left hand to get her attention, which worked as she notices the coach's promo as well. "What's going on?" Alphonse asked as he looks at Trisha. "I don't know, let's go check it out!" Trisha replied with a smile as she and Alphonse head over to Coach Brynes' Ultra Strong Gym promo, ending up behind The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes and The Bald, Black Man With A Black Beard Wearing A Dark Gray And Yellow Plaid Gym Jacket Over A Dark Blue T-Shirt, Dark Gray Pants, Blue Socks And Gray Shoes, along with the rest of the crowd and our two heroes, only the back of their bodies are seen. **"THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A MOMENT OF YOUR VALUABLE TIME, MY DEAR FRIENDS!"** Coach Brynes continued loudly with his arms opened as the screen moves up to show the Ultra Strong Gym banner. **"TRUST ME WHEN I SAY!"** Coach Brynes continued loudly as he puts his hands on his heart in honesty. **"IF YOU JOIN THE ULTRA STRONG GYM!"** Coach Brynes continued loudly as he points at his promo's banner with his right index finger. **"I GUARENTEE, YOU WILL BE STRONG AS ONYX!"** Coach Brynes finished loudly as he points at the crows with his right index finger and raises his fists. "Yeah, right!" The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes said as he nods sarcastically, this made Coach Brynes widen his eyes and glares at the non-believing man in outrage. "I've tried everything to build up my muscles and _NOTHING_ works!" The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes said as he shakes his head. "You're just another rip-off!" The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes taunted as he shakes his head again with a sacrastic smile, waves his right hand down in denial, turns away and prepares to leave, all while the screen zooms out of him. "Ah, a nonbeliever." Coach Brynes said in a calm voice as he turns his head away, pulls up his sleeves. **"SIR!"** Coach Brynes called as The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes turns his head back to him. "How would you like to try a sample... **OF MY ULTRA STRONG PROTIEN DRINK!?"** Coach Brynes asked loudly as he grabs one of his orange Ultra Strong Gym Protein Drink, which has the excact same logo as the banner, but the words "Protein Powder" are written in a Times New Roman font with his left hand and shows it at The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes, the latter of whom rolls his eyes in doubt. "Drink this, **AND I GURANTEE YOU WILL LIFT THAT EXCACT REPLICA OF THE MV SAVARONA YACHT!"** Coach Brynes continued loudly as he points at the excact replica of the MV Savarona ycht with his right index finger. _"WITH EASE..."_ Coach Brynes finished as he glares at The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes with confidence, the latter of whom decides to try the Ultra Strong Gym protein drink via heading over to Coach Brynes to try it. Once The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes finished approaching Coach Brynes, the latter opens the straw cap for him with his right hand and the sarcastically smiling, disbelieving Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes takes it from him and with only seven sips, his eyes widened, confusing Alphonse and Trisha. Coach Brynes then grins, takes the bottle of Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder from The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes, passes it to the second of his four identical beefy gym trainers and chuckles wickedly as he escorts The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes to the exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht via gently pushing his back to it, with Alphonse, Trisha and the rest of the crowd wait in suspense, with Alphonse eating his vanilla ice cream cone and his mother drinking her medium soda. Once near the exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht, The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes places his hands under it and lifts it with ease! Astonishing everyone! As well as making Alphonse accidentally ramming his vanilla ice cream cone into his nose and making Trisha spit out her drink. **"I DID IT!"** The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes exclaimed with a wide smile as Coach Brynes raises his arms in the air, then both me laugh. **"HE'S AS STRONG AS SUPERMAN!"** Alphonse yelled in amazement as he looks at Trisha while wiping the vanilla ice cream off his nose with his grocery bag. **"THAT CAN'T BE!"** Trisha replied with doubt as he glares at Coach Brynes. In just seconds, everyone in the crowd, except Alphonse and Trisha, rush to Coach Brynes, begging to join the Ultra Strong Gym to get ultra strong like Superman as the third of Coach Brynes' identical beefy gym trainers pulls out out flyers that shows the gym's logo and address, but close by, Roy, in his state military uniform in a nearby bush, is spying on the coach with binoculars, already knowing it's another one of The Lightning's old tricks.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 23, 1999 9:48 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the basement's training room, a sweaty Edward, who is shirtless, barefoot and wearing long pants, and a sweaty Maes, who is only barefoot and wearing short pants, are practicing their martial arts skills, with Power Ranger-like punches and kicks, which they've been up to since six in the morning, and now it's time for the regular backward flip! Edward successfully does a backward flip and safely lands back first on the training room's mat, but when Maes tried to do a backward flip, he misses a flip and lands on the training room's mat face-first in minor pain, then started to cry while hunched with his head on his knees, to which Edward heads over to comfort him after getting up. "What's the matter, Maes? Are you hurt?" Edward asked softly as he rubs Maes' back with his right hand, the latter of whom looks at him with a tear-filled face. "No...It's just that the things you're best at I can't do! I'll **NEVER** be as strong as you!" Maes answered as he cries, to which Edward gives him a hug. "That's **NOT** true, Maes! Getting stronger takes time, and while time takes, you'll be as strong as your daddy!" Edward replied happily as he grabs Maes with his right hand and noogies him playfully with his left fist, making the latter completely better as he laughs since his father's playful noogie tickled him, then he stopped and he and Maes softly lay next to each other. "Daddy, will exercise give me big muscles like yours?" Maes asked as he gets up halfway. "Uh, sure it can! But I think that you have to understand that at your age that's not the most important thing right now." Edward answered as he gets up halfway and pats Maes' back with his left hand again. "What is important is that is to do vigorous exercising everyday! So you get fit, so you can do other sports, and then later on in life then it is maybe important for you to get muscles and train with heavyweights, but right now it's fitness activities." Edward finished as Maes gives him a huge hug, to which he hugs his son back. "Got it, daddy!" Maes said as he and Edward respectfully break their hug so Edward can clean his sweat off with a small while towel, to which he does and then cleans Maes with it as he gets up as well, then Alphonse and Trisha run down the stairs to tell the two boys what they saw in the park. **"HEY, GUYS!"** Trisha called as she and Alphonse rush over to Edward and Maes, dropping their vanilla ice cream cone and medium soda in the process. **"WE JUST SAW THE WEIRDEST THING!"** Alphonse and Trisha yelled as they finish approaching Edward and Maes. "What happened?" Winry asked as she struts down the stairs and approaches her husband and son until standing right in front of them in suspense. "Some guy is telling people he can them ultra strong." Alphonse answered as he tosses his groceries on the floor. "We saw this little guy step out of the audience, take a sip of some weird drink and then lift an exact replica of the MV Savarona yacht!" Trisha said as she raises her eyes and drops her groceries, this alone made Maes interested in joining, hoping this will make him as strong as Edward. **"MOMMY, CAN I JOIN!? I WANT BIG MUSCLES LIKE DADDY!"** Maes begged loudly as he happily bounces up and down with his hands together. "Maes, you know that stuff is bad for you!" Winry answered as he puts her hands on hips. Come on! **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Maes cried with his hands together as his eyes lightened up in a cute manner, making his mother agree with him. "Oh, alright! Me and daddy we'll drop you off while grandma and Uncle Alphonse watch the girls and prepare lunch!" Winry said with a smile. **"YAY!"** Maes cheered as he goes upstairs to his room and puts on his socks and shoes then happily rushes down the stairs. Edward then heads up to the master bedroom and puts his socks and shoes on and rushes down the stairs, and with the two boys ready, them and Winry dash out the front door and head to Winry's 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade and finally drive off to the Ultra Strong Gym in Central City.

The Ultra Strong Gym Reception Area, The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 11:58 AM

At the Ultra Strong Gym, in its reception area, Edward, with his hands on his hips, Winry and Maes enter the gym through it's front glass door and head over to the reception desk to have Maes join as the screen zooms in on them, all while several men, including a slightly overweight man with short, brown hair, a small mohawk wearing a red, white and blue-striped t-shirt, pale green short pants, white socks and black and blue sneakers, a thin man with curly, orange buzz cut hair, a dark green t-shirt, pale blue short pants, white socks and light blue and black sneakers, a Filipino man with wavy, gelled-back black and a ponytail wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a dark brown belt with a circular silver buckle, dark tan short pants, white socks and brown sneakers and a very skinny with short brown hair wearing a blue and white plaid short sleeve jacket over a black t-shirt, red pants, blue socks and white sneakers are seen applying to join the gym through a clipboard with a pen attached to it via braids, with The Slightly Overweight Man With Short, Brown Hair, A Small Mohawk Wearing A Red, White And Blue-Striped T-Shirt, Pale Green Short Pants, White Socks And Black And Blue Sneakers and The Thin Man With curly, Orange Buzz Cut Hair, A Dark Green T-Shirt, Pale Blue Short Pants, White Light Blue And Black Sneakers applying against the wall, where several, multi-color ads, including the gym's phone number with the logo over it, on a bulletin while The Filipino Man With Wavy, Gelled-Back Black And A Ponytail Wearing A Red Sleaveless Shirt, A Dark Brown Belt With A Circular Silver Buckle, Dark Tan Short Pants, White Socks And Brown Sneakers And A Very Skinny With Short Brown Hair Wearing A Blue And White Plaid Shortsleeve Jacket Over A Black T-Shirt, Red Pants, Blue Socks And White Sneakers applying near the front door. Over at the reception desk, a currently nameless, very muscular barefoot girl with long brown hair with bangs and a ponytail wearing a sleeveless red and white striped gym tight bra, red, white and black panties and short red and black striped gym tights assisting a beefy black man with short, curly black hair wearing a black sleeve-less shirt, gray and black pants, black socks and purple and black sneakers holding a small white barbell in his right hand, all while Edward, Winry and Maes make it to the reception desk, and once they did, Edward taps the desk twice with his left hand to get The Currently Nameless, Very Muscular Barefoot Girl With Long Brown Hair With Bangs And A Ponytail Wearing A Sleeveless Red and White Striped Gym Tight Bra, Red, White And Black Panties And Short Red And Black Striped Gym Tights' attention despite her assistance to The Beefy Black Man With Short, Curly Black Hair Wearing A Black Sleeve-Less shirt, Gray And black pants, Black Socks And Purple And Black Sneakers Holding A Small White Barbell In His Right Hand is over anyway as the latter heads to the gym in the back. "Hi! My son Maes interested in joining!" Edward said as he shows The Currently Nameless, Very Muscular Barefoot Girl With Long Brown Hair With Bangs And A Ponytail Wearing A Sleeveless Red And White Striped Gym Tight Bra, Red, White And Black Panties And Short Red And Black Striped Gym Tights a smiling Maes with his right hand, though the girl just looked at Edward and his huge muscles with comical, beating hearts on her eyes while drooling and blushing, confusing our three heroes as they notice the name "Teresa" on a name plate next to her. Then all of the sudden, the girl now known as Teresa grabs a blushing Edward by the abs and starts to kiss him on the lips while lifting her bare right foot! Infuriating Winry and concerning Maes as Winry's face turns red in anger after signing the application clipboard to get their son into the gym. To stop the unintentional kiss, Winry grabs the application clipboard and hits Edward in the back of the head with it! Making Edward scream comically in pain as he hits the floor face-first, breaking the kiss, concerning a gasping Maes even more as well as outraging Teresa. **"OW! WHAT THE HELL, WINRY!? THAT WASN'T EVEN A KISS!"** Edward shouted as he puts his hands on the back of his injured head, though Winry still believes the kiss was real, the later of whom lifts him up by the right ear with her left hand, despite Edward saying, "Ow!". "Maes, honey. Be good and listen to the coach! We'll be back in an hour to pick you up, sweetie! Love you!" Winry said as she rubs Maes' head with her right hand and kisses him in the top of his head. "And as for you, Edward Eugene Elric!" Winry snarled as she drags a comically screaming Edward by the right ear. **"WINRY! PLEASE! NO! IT WASN'T A KISS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE TERESA!"** Edward begged loudly as he comically cries and comically shakes to try and break free, but to no avail as a furious Winry drags him out the front door, making Maes laugh a bit. "Okay, Maes! Follow me!" Teresa said as she waves her hand to the training room, prompting a smiling and eager to follow her there.

The Ultra Strong Gym Training Room, The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 11:58 AM

At the Ultra Strong Gym, in its training room, as gym music plays, a poster of the Ultra Strong Gym's on the wall is seen next to a tall, cylinder-shaped cup of orange powder from where the Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink is made from, which has the exact same logo as the poster, with the words "Protein Powder" written in a Times New Roman font, another Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder bottle and three, blue lid-covered cups of Ultra Strong Gym vitamin pills that says "Protein Powder Vitamins" written in a Times New Roman font on top of an offscreen pale green file cabinet are seen. Over at the actual training room, dozens of people are training while drinking their protein drink, with a shirtless Cambodian man with short black hair wearing light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks and dark blue gym sneakers, who now has Gregg Valentino-sized muscles, is lifting a 500 pound barbell with his right hand while drinking his Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink with his left hand. In the center of the training room, an Asian girl with long, black hair with bangs and a ponytail wearing light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks, dark blue gym sneakers and a light blue bra, who now has Natalia Trukhina-sized muscles, bends a 500 pound barbell upwards until she snaps it in half while laughing. Near the back exit of the gym, a shirtless man with medium, brown hair wearing large reading glasses and light blue gym pant with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, who now has Gregg Valentino-sized muscles, is lifting a 500 pound barbell with his right hand while drinking his Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink with his left hand, a Goth girl with medium, wavy black hair with bangs wearing Gothic eye-lighter, light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks, dark blue gym sneakers and a light blue bra, who now has Natalia Trukhina-sized muscles, is taking break while drinking her Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink and a shirtless, barrel-chested slightly semi-bald blonde man wearing light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks and dark blue gym sneakers, who now has Gregg Valentino-sized muscles, is lifting a 500 pound barbell with his right hand while drinking his Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink with his left hand. **"WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!"** Coach Brynes cheered as he enters the training room through his office's door, holding a cup of his gym's Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder orange powder in his left hand. **"DON'T WASTE A DROP!"** Coach Brynes ordered loudly as he points at all the people training in his gym with his right index finger, with the first of his four identical beefy gym trainers following him, holding a blue tray, which holds an Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink bottle, six Ultra Strong Gym vitamin bottles and an Ultra Strong Gym vitamin bottle kit that says "Protein Powder Vitamins Kit" written in a Times New Roman font while he follows his boss and smiles at the people training in the gym. **"HAHHA! REMEMBER, YOU MUST DRINK YOUR PROTEIN DRINK IF YOU WANT TO GET STRONGER AND STRONGER!"** Coach Brynes screamed as he clunches his left fist. Near the front exit of the gym, the second of Coach Brynes' four identical beefy gym trainers is feeding The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes, who is wearing light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks and dark blue gym sneakers, who now has Gregg Valentino-sized muscles his Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink so the latter can continue to lift a 1,000 pound barbell while laying on a bench press, then the beefy gym trainer takes the bottle out of The Scrawny, Short Hair Blonde Man Wearing An Orange And White Plaid T-Shirt, Dark Tan Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes' mouth as the later raises his eyes and starts to lift the barbell faster, impressing an offscreen Coach Brynes. **"EXCELENT, MR. FEENEY!"** Coach Brynes complimented loudly as he approaches the scrawny man now known as Mr. Feeney, then the second of the coach's four identical beefy gym trainers leaves to help another person training while the first of his four identical beefy gym trainers approaches the two men, holding the blue tray, which holds an Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink bottle, six Ultra Strong Gym vitamin bottles and an Ultra Strong Gym vitamen bottle kit. "I think your training is **COMPLETE!"** Coach Brynes hissed as he hunches down, raises his eyes at Mr. Feeney, prompting the latter to stop lifting the 1,000 pound barbell as the first of Coach Brynes' four identical beefy gym trainers takes it away from him and puts it on the floor next to the bench press after placing the blue tray of Ultra Strong Gym hygiene products on the upper edge of the bench press. "Up we go." Coach Brynes said calmly a he helps Mr. Feeney get up via lifting him up through the back of his shoulders with both hands and once Mr. Feeney got up, he began to walk like a Cyclobot from Power Rangers Time Force to the actual gym in the back with his eyes widen open, with the first of Coach Brynes' four identical beefy gym trainers escorting him there via walking right behind him, all while a shirtless Maes, who is wearing light blue gym pants with a lightning bolt gym belt holding it, regular blue gym socks and dark blue gym sneakers enters the gym and looks in confusion at what happens when a member's training is "complete". "Where's he going?" Maes asked as he looks at Coach Brynes while pointing at the already gone Mr. Feene with his left hand. "The answers will come soon, Maes... _VERY, VERY SOON!"_ Coach Brynes answered wickedly as he rubs Maes' head with his left hand and chuckles evilly. "Dude, what's with the evil chuckle?" Maes asked in confusion as he shrugs his shoulders. "Forget about it! **LET'S GET YOU JACKED!"** Coach Brynes exclaimed as he and Maes get ready to train head over to the training room so Coach Brynes can train Maes to grow big muscles like Edward! Maes takes a few sips of Coach Brynes' Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink and immediately gives him the power to be as strong as his dad as it widened his eyes, then he keeps drinking it until the end of the training session so he can grow stronger and stronger. To start his training, Maes first lifts a 100 pound curled barbell a thousand times, with tiny muscles already growing above his elbows. Secondly, Maes presses his feet on a leg press 2,000 times to lift its 200 pound stacks, with tiny muscles already growing above his knees. Third, Maes does 3,000 push up, with tiny muscles already growing above his forearms. Fourth, Maes does 4,000 sit ups, with tiny muscles already growing above his chest. Fifth, Maes pulls his arms down on a pull-down 5,000 times to lift its 300 pound stacks, with medium muscles already growing above his shoulders. Sixth, Maes lifts a 400 pound barbell 6,000 times, who already has started to grow abs and muscular chests. Seventh, Maes does 7,000 one arm push ups with his right hand behind his back and his left hand on the floor, who already has started to grow muscular biceps. Eight and lastly, Maes does 8,000 upside down sit ups while his feet are on a pull up bar, with muscles already starting to grow out of his body. **"WOW! MAES! YOU LOOK LIKE A NEW MAN! YOUR TRAINING IS COMPLETE!"** Coach Brynes yelled with a smile with his hands on his hips, and as a result of his training, Maes now has Arnold Schwarzenegger-sized muscles! "Well, will you look at me?" Maes asked with an arrogant smile as he flexes his biceps. **"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL DAD ABOUT THIS!"** Maes exclaimed as he decides to strut home while still drinking his protein after leaving through the front glass door and once he was gone, Coach Brynes started to laugh evilly in a demonic, elderly voice.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:48 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward and Winry are busy watching TV in the kitchen while Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha and Den play outside in the backyard playground and Rosie is happily asleep in her crib, the Winry suddenly remembered that she has to pick up Maes from the Ultra Strong Gym, but once she got her car keys, a very muscular Maes bursts into the back door and flexes for his parents, much to their dismay as Winry gasps with her hands over her mouth. **"MAES! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"** Winry asked loudly with tears in her eyes as Maes hides his Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink behind his back, to which Winry notices it. **"IT'S THAT DRINK, ISN'T!?"** Winry asked loudly with tears in her eyes as she forcefully snatches Maes protein drink from his back with her left hand. **"LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE INGREDIENTS!"** Winry screamed as she turns the bottle around and looks at the ingredients and discovers something truly horrifying! **"VENOM!?"** Winry gasped with tears of anger and outrage in her eyes as she already knows what "Venom" is. **"I'VE HEARD OF THIS! IT'S A HIGHLY ADDICTIVE STEROIDAL COMPOUND INVENTED BY BANE HIMSELF!"** Winry screamed as she angrily squeezes the bottle of protein drink in her left hand, causing it to leak as only Winry's left hand is shown squeezing the bottle, much to a shocked Maes' horror and confusion. "So you're suggesting we waste money and fly to Gotham City to kill Bane?" Edward asked sarcastically with his left elbow on his chair's crest rail while raising his left eye. **"NO YOU CHEATING PIPSQUEAK! MY POINT IS THAT COACH BRYNES IS RESPONSIBLE FOR TURNING MY LITTLE BABY INTO A MUSCLE-BOUND FREAK LIKE YOU! HE ILLEGALLY USED STEROIDS ON OUR SON! AND NOW I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY!"** Winry roared with tears of fury and vengeance in her eyes as she furiously throws the bottle of Ultra Strong Gym Protein Power drink in the trash, shattering Maes as he started to cry while falling down on his knees and covering his face. **"MAES, WE'RE SIGNING YOU OFF FROM THAT DAMN GYM!"** Winry screamed as she grabs Maes' right hand with her left hand and tries to pull him from the kitchen. **"MOMMY! BUT COACH BRYNES TOLD ME MY TRAINING IS ALREADY COMPLETE! I'M ALREADY SIGNED OFF! WHAT'S THE DAMN POINT OF SIGNING ME OFF IF I'M ALREADY SIGNED OFF!?"** Maes asked loudly with tears of fury and outrage in his eyes as he tries to break free from his angry mother's grip. **"MY POINT IS THAT SIGNING YOU OFF TWICE WILL BE THE PERFECT REVENGE AGAINST COACH BRYNES FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"** Winry replied loudly with tears of fury and vengeance in her eyes as she picks up Maes and heads to her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade to drive off to the Ultra Strong Gym to exact her revenge on Coach Brynes for putting her son on steroids, the latter of whom resisted while trying to escape. **"AND AFTER I GET MY REVENGE, YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL, YOUNG MAN!"** Winry roared as she successfully restrains a crying, resisting Maes, storms out the front door, heads to her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade and drives off to the Ultra Strong Gym to exact her revenge on Coach Brynes and take Maes to the hospital to remove the steroids from his body, the latter of whom was restrained by his seat belt while throwing a huge tantrum.

The Ultra Strong Gym Reception Area, The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:54 PM/The Ultra Strong Gym, The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:55 PM/The Ultra Strong Gym's Janitor's Closet, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:56 PM

At the Ultra Strong Gym's reception area, an infuriated Winry, who is holding a resisting and violently crying Maes in her right hand storms into the gym, reaches its reception desk and then the screen only shows Winry's left fist smashing its call bell as it breaks into large pieces! Outraging Teresa as she turns around and sees an infuirated, vengeful Winry glaring at her while she holds her crying and resisting son in her right hand. **"WHERE IS HE, BITCH!?"** Winry asked loudly as she looks around and grabs Teresa by the sleeveless red and white striped gym tight bra with her left hand, making the latter scream in fear, giving Maes enough time to break free from his mother's vengeful grasp and runs straight down the hall to the actual gym in the back where every other member is after completing their training. **"WHERE'S WHO!?"** Teresa asked loudly in confusion and outrage as she shrugs her shoulders. **"COACH BRYNES! HE AND I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO! HE TURNED BY LITTLE BABY MAES INTO A MUSCLE-BOUND FREAK!"** Winry replied loudly in rage and vengeance as she pounces Teresa as they later get into a catfight. In the actual gym in the back, Maes barges right through and is purely confused to all the members, including Mr. Feeney jogging in place like Cyclobots, with Coach Brynes telling them to via repeating the number counts of **"1, 2, 3, 4!"** in his raspy, drill sergeant voice as he moves back and forth while writing their progress reports down on a clipboard with a pen. "Why is everyone jogging like that?" Maes asked himself as he scratches his chin with his right hand. **"AH! MAES! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME TO BECOME THE WORLD'S STRONGEST BOY! AND FOR YOUR TRANSFORMATION!"** Coach Brynes yelled with his arms opened as he cackles evilly, all while Maes horribly notices the inside of an L-Bot's arm appearing under his skin in an x-ray fashion and gasps in horror, with only his partially transformed arms being shown. **"WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?"** Maes asked loudly as he drops on his knees and cries while covering his face. **"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? YOU'RE TURNING INTO THE LIGHTNING'S ONE AND ONLY KID L-BOT!"** Coach Brynes answered mockingly. **"NO! NO! NO! NO!"** Maes cried as he hunches and puts his knees. **"YES! YES! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CRAWL INTO SMALL PLACES WHERE AN ADULT L-BOT CAN'T REACH!"** Coach Brynes roared as he raises his fists and clunches them, this alone made Maes run for the door while crying in fear and sadness, but a brainwashed and Cyclobot-like jogging Mr. Feeney rushes over to the door, blocks it and grabs a resisting and violently crying Maes by the arms as he takes him to the rest of the members where he forces him to jog along with him and the other members, which worked as he jogs in place like a Cyclobot, making him cry really loud, loud enough for Winry to hear, to which Coach Brynes heads over to her and lie to her that she has the right to sign her son off his gym while grinning deviously. Back at the Ultra Strong Gym's reception area, Winry has stopped her catfight with an injured Teresa after furiously seeing Coach Brynes approaching. **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"** Coach Brynes asked loudly as he separates Winry from Teresa via pushing them away with her opened arms, despite Winry getting angrier and is ready to enact her revenge on him. **"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU AND YOUR ULTRA STRONG STEROID-FILLED PROTEIN DRINK TURNED MY LITTLE MAES INTO A MUSCLE-BOUND JERK LIKE HIS FATHER! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!"** Winry roared as she prepares to lash out on Coach Brynes, but the latter calmly stops her to lie to her that she has the right to sign her son off his gym. **"MRS. ELRIC! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"** Coach Brynes shouted as he shields himself with his arms while Winry calms down ans starts to cry. "Mrs. Elric, I'm sorry for any inconvenience! Come on, you can sign your son out of my gym in the gym in the back!" Coach Brynes said in a calm voice as he guides Winry straight down the hall to the actual gym while patting her left shoulder with his right hand, leaving a whimpering Teresa in severe pain, unable to get up. Back at the actual gym, Winry is horrified to see that all the members who joined the ultra Strong Gym, including Mr. Feeney and Maes, though she couldn't see the latter as he was behind a few adult members, jogging in place like Cyclobots, all while their halfway transformed via the inside the chests, abdomen, neck, head, waist, legs and feet of an L-Bot, all while the screen zooms in on them. **"MY GOD! YOU'RE TURNING EVERYONE INTO L-BOTS!"** Winry gasped in horror as the screen zooms in on her shocked face, then Coach Brynes aggressively grabs her by the arms and drags her into the gym, where The Lightning is observing the gym's members turning into his L-Bots to expand his L-Bot army! "Wonderful!" The Lightning cheered as he opens his arms in delight. Soon my L-Bot army will be big enough to take over the entire country! This is working **PERFECTLY!"** The Lightning bellowed as he clunches his right fist and nods while the screen zooms in on him, then he is interrupted by an offscreen Coach Brynes, to which The Lightning replies with a "Huh?" while turning his head to look at the coach. "We have an unwelcomed visitor!" Coach Brynes hissed as he brings a resisting and growling Winry over to him while the screen zooms in on both of them, with Winry glaring furiously at The Lightning. "Oh, where are your manners, Dr. Viribus?" The Lightning asked as he points at the coach now known as Dr. Virubus with his right index finger. "This little girl is **VERY** welcomed!" The Lightning said as he nods and shows Winry to Dr. Viribus with his hands, all while she glares and snarls at The Lightning angrily. "And who better to join my L-Bot army than the wife of the Fullmetal Alchemist himself! **HAHHAAAAHAAHHHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed crazily as the screen zooms in on him clunches his right fist as it produce small amounts of lightning, then a loud cry from a small boy is heard. **"MOMMY!"** Maes cried with tears of sadness in his eyes. **"MAES, BABY! HOLD ON, MOMMY'S COMING!"** Winry screamed as she tries to break free from Dr. Viribus' grasp, but the latter pushed her onto a a nearby, silver gym pole, then The Lightning pulls out a pair of Lightningcuffs from his utility belt with his right hand, pops up behind her and the and cuffs the back of her hands to it, making Maes cry more. As Winry angrily tries to break free from The Lightningcuffs, the first of the coach's four identical beefy gym trainers and the second of the coach's four identical beefy gym trainers hold her down as the screen zooms out of them. "You know, Bane's Venom steroids isn't the main ingredient of Dr. Viribus' Ultra Gym Protein Powder protein drink, **IT'S L-BOT SPERM! HHAHHAAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed as he mockingly shows his crotch with his right hand, severely disgusting both Winry and Maes, making the latter want to puke and his mother glares furiously at The Lightning with disgust. **"YOU MEAN...I'VE BEEN DRINKING?-"** Maes was about to ask until he painfully vomits all over his muscular chest, muscular abs, muscular arms, pants, shoes, socks and on the floor while still jogging in place like a Cyclobot. "Oh come now, Winry, being an L-Bot's not too bad!" The Lightning shrugged as he shrugs his shoulders. "Once you aqquire the taste for it! **HHHHAHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed as he shows the third of the coach's four identical beefy gym trainers swiftly entering the gym, holding a blue tray, which holds an Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder powder cup with his right hand, then the fourth of the coach's four identical beefy gym trainers, who is holding a tall glass of plain water, which as long narrow spoon submerged in it, with his left hand swiftly pops right in front of the third of the coach's fourth identical beefy gym trainers, with the fourth identical beefy gym trainer grabbing the cup of Ultra Gym Protein Powder powder cup, opens its lid, pours it on the tray and pours half of the entire powder into the glass of plain with his right hand, then puts the cup of powder back on the tray and after that, he stirs the powder into the water and turns orange as it lets out small amounts of steam, all while the screen zooms in on him and the glass cup of Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink. Winry glares furiously at The Lightning as the fourth identical beefy gym trainers passes him the glass cup of Dr. Viribus' protein drink and grabs it with his right hand so he can make Winry drink it, all while the screen zooms in on them. "Don't fight it! It will be over before you know it!" The Lightning hissed as he points at an enraged Winry with his left claw. "Hold her still for me!" The Lightning ordered offscreen as the first of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers grabs Winry by the mouth and holds it open while the second of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers holds her back from behind by the cuffed hands, much to the latter's anger and moans in pain, then The Lightning approaches her to make her drink the protein drink while giggling twistedly."Go on, **DRINK IT! HHHHAAHHHAAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed psychopathically as he prepares to pours Dr. Viribus' protein drink down Winry's throat, making her choke in agonizing pain and tries to gasp for air, but to no avail. **"MOOOOMMMYY!"** Maes cried violently in pure despair as the screen zooms in on him. But just when the tall glass of the Ultra Strong Gym Protein Powder drink was almost about to touch Winry's tongue, Edward's left fist knocks it off The Lightning's right hand as it hits the ground and breaks into large pieces, as well as getting it all over the floor, making The Lightning gasp as he is shattered to see the drink ruined on the floor. **"EDWARD!"** Winry cried with tears of suspense in her eyes as the screen zooms in on him. **"DADDY!"** Maes cried with tears of suspense in his eyes as the screen zooms in on him. After that, the first of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers and the second of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers try to tackle Edward, who is still shirtless and pin him to the floor, but the young alchemist simply kicked their heads off with a spin kick from his right foot, exposing them as L-Bots as the drop to the floor back-first dead, freeing both Winry's mouth and hands. With Winry's attackers dead, Edward dashes behind Winry and snaps the Lightningcuffs in half, thus setting his wife free as well as the broken cuffs falling onto the floor, then prepare to dash out the door, but Winry reminds him to save Maes as well. **"EDWARD! YOU FORGOT ABOUT MAES!"** Winry screamed as she points at a still Cyclobot-style jogging in place Maes with her right index finger, prompting Edward to go back and lift up Maes, to which he does, despite getting his son's vomit all over his muscular body. **"EDWARD! MAES! HURRY!"** Winry screamed as she waves her right hand at the door, then she, Edward and Maes succefully dash out the door while Edward carries Maes in his arms, who is still jogging in place like a Cyclobot. **"AFTER THEM!"** The Lightning commanded viciously as he points at an already gone Edward, Winry and Maes, then lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, prompting the third of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers and the fourth of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers to go after our heroes. Down the hall, Edward, who is still holding Maes, and Winry are hiding in the nearest janitor's closet as the third of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers and the fourth of the coach's identical beefy gym trainers foolishly go after them, if they were there at all. In the janitor's closet, Maes started to cry violently, to which Edward hugs him. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Edward whispered as his hug made Maes feel all better.

The Ultra Strong Gym's Back Entrance, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:57 PM

At The Ultra Strong Gym's back entrance, Winry opened the door slightly to see if the coast was clear, to which it was. "Edward, Maes. The coast is clear, come on!" Winry whispered as she waves her right hand to the empty hallway, to which she, Edward, and Maes, who is know running with his parents while still running as a Cyclobot dash out the janitor's closet to the back entrance, to which they do, but once they tried to rally the rest of our heroes, six L-Bots stop, including the two of the coach's remaning identical beefy gym trainers and Teresa, who are no longer in disguise, stop them in their tracks as they hold their blasters and prepare shoot our three heroes with them, but a rather familiar barrage of fire blows them to pieces, killing them, as well as destroying their blasters, though this actually confused Edward, Winry and Maes. "Who did that!?" Winry asked offscreen in confusion as smoke and small amounts of flames come out of the remains of the six L-Bots and their blasters, then our three heroes see Roy running next to them to help them defeat Dr. Viribus. "I knew these guys were up to no good!" Roy hissed as he looks at Edward, Winry and Maes. "Thank you!" Winry thanked in romantic sarcasm as she rubs her head on Roy's muscular right arm while holding it with their hands, this alone disgusted Edward, thinking that this is his wife's way of payback. "Okay, that's enough!" Edward said as he separates Winry and Roy with his hands. Emerging from the smoke, Dr. Viribus, still in disguise as Coach Brynes, cackles evilly as the screen moves up to show him, to which are four heroes noticing his presence. "You should've joined my gym, Winry Rockbell!" Dr. Viribus hissed as he stops walking and glares at our heroes, to which they glare back, especially Winry. **"HHHAHHAAHAA!"** Dr. Viribus cackled maniacally in his raspy, drill sergeant voice as he slightly rocks back and forth then dissolves out of his Coach Brynes form! Revealing the plague doctor-like demon Dr. Viribus! All while he still cackles maniacally, but in an elderly and demonic voice. **"THEN YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT ME!"** Dr. Viribus roared mockingly as he pats his pressure control wand on his left hand while holding it in his right hand while the screen zooms in on him. **"WE'LL SEE WHO'S STRONG ENOUGH!"** Winry roared back as she angrily points at an offscreen Dr. Viribus with her right index finger, then Edward hunches to tell Maes to get to safety until Dr. Virubus is defeated as he gently grabs his shoulders. "Maes, daddy, mommy and Roy have to defeat Dr. Virubus! Get to safety!" Edward shouted as Maes nods and gets to safety via still running like a Cyclobot, then Edward straightens back and prepares to do his Mega Alchemist transformation while Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it and Winry pulls out her pistol. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. But when Edward, Roy and Winry charge at Dr. Viribus, the latter uses his gravity control powers to levitate our heroes in the air with his right hand, and making them ram into each other while they wail and grunt in pain. **"HHHAHHAA! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!"** Dr. Viribus chuckled as the screen zooms in on his face. **"LET THEM GO!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight of Alchemy voice offscreen as Dr. Viribus notices her and our other offscreen heroes coming to Edward, Roy and Winry's aid. Then the screen zooms out of a transformed Trisha holding her Alchemy Blaster, a transformed Alphonse, Riza, Jean and Maria, the three of whom holding their pistols are ready to fight Dr. Viribus, with only the left side of the back of his upper body being shown. Once in the battlefield, a transformed Trisha blasts Dr. Viribus' sphere-like green gravity control lantern with her Alchemy Blaster, destroying it as it makes a high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects sound effects while its green light vanishes after the lantern smashes to pieces on the ground, making Dr. Viribus growl in anger, thus letting go of a still painfully wailing Edward, Roy and Winry as they fall on the ground face-first in pain while grunting in pain, suffering only minor injuries via blood dripping from their mouths and the bruises on their foreheads and knees dripping blood as well, with a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria rushing to them to lift them back up after transformed Trisha puts her Alchemy Blaster back into her back holster and Jean and Maria putting their pistols back in their holsters. "Are you guys okay?" A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she and transformed Alphonse help lift Edward back up while Maria helps lift Winry back up and Maria and Riza helping lift Roy back up. "Never better!" Edward answered in minor pain as he gives his transformed mother and transformed younger brother a wink and a thumbs up with his right thumb, then he, Roy and Winry managed to get up with the help of our other heroes. **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! RAGRHGGRRGG!"** Dr. Viribus roared furiously as he pulls out his pressure control wand with his right hand and uses it to pin our heroes to the ground with the force, making them choke in agonizing pain, this alone made Dr. Viribus laugh evilly. Though Roy did manage to throw his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword at Dr. Viribus' right palm, knocking his gravity control wand off his hand, as well as cutting it in half as it hits the ground with tiny flames coming out of where it was cut in half, all while Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword impales Dr. Viribus' right palm, causing it to spill dark purple blood, with the Flame Alchemist's sword still attach to it, making Dr. Viribus scream in severe pain, resulting in Roy and the rest of our heroes to be freed from the demon's pressure control as they get up wearily afterwards while moaning wearily and after that, Edward prepares to summon his motorcycle and turn it into his Alchemy Blaster to defeat a weakend Dr. Viribus, the latter of whom is still screaming pain as dark purple blood spills from his impaled right hand. **"EDWARD CYCLE, COME FORTH!"** Edward shouted through his automail arm as his motorcycle quickly approaches him and stops as Edward hops on and prepares to drive off towards Dr. Viribus. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE ACTIVATE!"** Edward shouted as his motorcycle turns into the Alchemy Cycle and his full-face helmet evolves while the weakened Dr. Virubus weakly backs away in fear while muttering in fear. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE CHARGE!"** Edward shouted as he charge impales right through Dr. Viribus' entire body, causing him to explode into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in agonizing pain. Edward then deactivates his motorcycle's Alchemy Cycle form, jumps off it with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on his feet and his evolved full-face helmet deactivates on its own.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – June 27, 1999 2:07 PM

With his protein drink L-Bot army expansion plan ruined, an enraged Lightning, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, prepares to resurrect Dr. Viribus using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! Dr. Viribus isn't beaten yet! That was just a warm up of his strength! Arte praestans valetudine, demum hoc te! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Dr. Viribus' remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Ultra Strong Gym's Back Entrance, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 2:07 PM

After the chant, Dr. Viribus evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Dr. Viribus! He has a more metallic and volcanic appearance! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. But before Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria could even charge at Super Dr. Viribus, the latter uses his gravity control powers through his Lava Gravity Control Blaster, which he is holding in his left hand, to shoot bullets of lava and pins our heroes to the ground in a crucifix manner, making them scream in agonizing pain, with the bullets p. **"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO SHOWOFFS! RRGGHHARGG!"** Super Dr. Viribus roared as he prepares to finish our heroes off with Lava Gravity Control Blaster and his Gravity Control Sword by lifting them up in the air and crossing them as they produce a circular aura of dark red energy. "Gargh! I've gotta stop him!" Edward hissed as he pulls out his Blade Blaster from its holster with his teeth and then slashes Super Dr. Viribus' weapons in half with his teeth as they hit the ground, destroying the circular aura of dark red energy, all this made Super Dr. Viribus look down and gasp in horror that his weapons have been destroyed Edward, and as a result of the destruction of the demon's weapons, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get back up to defeat Super Dr. Viribus, despite despite have crucaxtion-like wounds on their hands and feet as they spill blood, making them grunt in severe pain. **"LET'S DO IT, EDWARD!"** Winry shouted as an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Dr. Viribus with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Dr. Viribus as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Dr. Viribus in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there **."MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Super Dr. Viribus while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain, then Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to use the United Blade Blaster Attack. Edward then once again had Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Super Dr. Viribus. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Dr. Viribus with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects and roars in agonizing pain.

The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:58 PM/The Ultra Strong Gym/The Ultra Strong Gym, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 1:58 PM

Back at Ultra Strong Gym's gym, the death of Super Dr. Viribus resulted in every member, including Mr. Feeney to be freed from the demon's protein drink brainwashing, as well as their halfway transformation to an L-Bot fading away from the inside of their chests, abdomen, neck, head, waist, legs and feet of an L-Bot, causing all of all their over-sized muscles to deflate and are turned back to their normal body shape, no longer jogging in place like a Cyclobot as they look around in confusion, not even remembering what happened.

The Ultra Strong Gym's Back Entrance, Central City, Amestris – June 23, 1999 2:00 PM

Back at the Ultra Strong Gym's back entrance, the death of Super Dr. Viribus resulted in Maes to be freed from the demon's protein drink brainwashing, as well as his halfway transformation to an L-Bot fading away from the inside of his chest, abdomen, neck, head, waist, legs and feet of an L-Bot, causing his over-sized mucsles to deflate and are turned back to their normal body shape, and once he sees his father, mother, transformed uncle, transformed grandmother, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria he rushes over to them with tears of happiness in his eyes, to which our adult heroes notice him rushing over to them. **"MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMA! UNCLE ALPHONSE! GUYS!"** Maes cried with more tears of happiness i his eyes as he opened his arms for a group hug. **"MAES!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria cheered with tears of happiness in their as they and Maes give each other a huge group hug filled with tears of joy, then they respectfully break their group hug and head home, with a sleepy Maes in his mother's arms.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 23, 1999 4:07 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the basement's training room, a sweaty Edward, who is shirtless, barefoot and wearing long pants, on a bench press, is lifting a 1000 pound barbell with a small white towel on the upper edge of the bench press while a sweaty Maes, who is only barefoot and wearing a new pair of short pants, on the training room's mat, is doing ten push-ups until finally getting tired and lays down on the mat and pants in exhaustion. While Maes finished his push-ups, Edward successfully finishes his heavyweight lifting, gets up from the bench press, grabs the white towel and uses it to clean the sweat off his muscles and then cleans Maes' sweat off with the small while towel, then the latter sits down in shame for taking steroids created by The Lightning while hunched with his head on his knees, worrying Edward as he crutches down to see if his son is okay. "What's the matter, Maes? Are you okay?" Edward asked softly as he rubs Maes' back with his right hand, the latter of whom looks at him with a tear-filled face. "I'm fine...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not listening to you and mom and drinking Lightning's L-Bot sperm protein drink...Although I'm glad that I didn't turn into a piece of junk L-Bot!" Maes replied as he gives Edward a huge hug, to which the latter hugs him back as they laugh together! **"HAHHAA! THAT'S MY MAES"** Edward laughed playfully as he noogies Maes playfully with his left fist, making the latter completely better as they all laugh together, then an offscreen Winry prepares to call the two boys for lunch all the way from the kitchen upstairs, with an offscreen Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who is happily sitting on her high chair. **"EDWARD! MAES! IT'S LUNCH TIME! I BOUGHT US SUSHI!"** Winry called happily offscreen as Edward and Maes look at each other, hungry! **"ALRIGHT!"** Edward and Maes cheered as they give each other a high five with their right hands. **"RACE YA!"** Edward taunted playfully as he nods at a smiling Maes with a playful grin, the the two boys race up the stairs to see who wins!


End file.
